duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact
thumb|300px|right|DMR-01 First Contact advertisement. First Contact is the 1st DMR pack in the OCG. It includes additional Hunter and Alien creatures, as well as introducing the Space Charge mechanic and Psychic Super Creature card type. This new card type includes the Psychic Link and Link Release mechanics, which allows various Psychic Creatures to link together in order to flip to its awakened side. It also introduces a new Victory Rare card rarity. Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord is featured on this pack's cover artwork. Contents * V1a/V2 Gallows Cebu Kaiser * V1b/V2 Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon * V2a/V2 Gaial Kaiser * V2b/V2 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord * S1/S8 Saint Maria, Light Weapon * S2/S8 Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon * S3/S8 Cyber N World * S4/S8 Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman * S5/S8 Necrodragon Zabi Cassiopeia * S6/S8 Regulus Gil Dragon * S7/S8 Quatro Fang, Super Gang Leader * S8/S8 Gulliver Verdure, the Earth Breaker * 1/110 Justius, Lord of Spirits * 2/110 Senju, Seeker of Thunder * 3/110 Altair Cebu Crawler * 4/110 Blue Mojito * 5/110 Zabi Implosion, Lord of Demons * 6/110 Emerald Babel, Lord of Destruction * 7/110 Überdragon Abare Mugen, the Infinite Rage * 8/110 Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser * 9/110 Great Hercules, Giant Insect * 10/110 Geo Samurai Giant * 11/110 Riquet, Lord of Spirits * 12/110 Elnath Gaga, Enforcer of Tectonic Shifts * 13/110 Ral Sleeper, Light Divine Dragon * 14/110 Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops * 15/110 Merrianne, Vizier of Light * 16/110 Happiness Bell * 17/110 Patriot Ace, the Super-Electric * 18/110 Luna Hedwig * 19/110 Aqua Attack * 20/110 Lovely Heart * 21/110 Barrock's Miracle Fever * 22/110 Hot Spring - Invincible Time * 23/110 Necrodragon Alexandross * 24/110 Million Percent, Darkness Zabi * 25/110 Kaman Kaman, Hypnotic Sickle * 26/110 Zabi Demona, Dead Sea Treasure * 27/110 Heehaw, Caterpillar Rider * 28/110 Miracle Re Born * 29/110 Great Bloom, the Erupting * 30/110 Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive * 31/110 Twin Slash Dragon * 32/110 Dragon Flare Egg * 33/110 Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper * 34/110 Hyperspatial Gaial Hole * 35/110 Combine Totem * 36/110 Terradragon Lightning Rhythm * 37/110 Punky Beanta * 38/110 Leone Horn, the Raiding * 39/110 Terradragon Drapi * 40/110 Geo Bronze Miracle * 41a/110 Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer * 41b/110 Tearing Packunga, the Greedy * 42/110 Lullaby, Light Weapon * 43/110 Gaga Shaula, Spirit of Understanding * 44/110 Handbell, Sanctuary Vizier * 45/110 Hyperspatial Mother Hole * 46/110 Majestic Thunder * 47/110 Atlas Garou, Blue Divine Dragon * 48/110 Cebu Algol, the Electrical Vanguard * 49/110 Aqua Cascade * 50/110 Hyperspatial Gallows Hole * 51/110 Naruto Spiral * 52/110 Aquan Jr.'s Delivery * 53a/110 Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel * 53b/110 Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon * 54a/110 Zabi Polymer, Marshmallow Doll * 54b/110 Don Marshmallow, Hand of Temptation * 55/110 Gitta Gita Guitar * 56/110 Jenny, the Suicide Doll * 57/110 Roachin, the Strange Stinker * 58/110 Super Hopeless Vortex * 59a/110 Hydra Gilsaurus * 59b/110 Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon * 60a/110 Boost, Crimson Lord * 60b/110 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord * 61a/110 Gil Polymer's Pliers * 61b/110 Don Marshmallow, Hand of Temptation * 62a/110 Dragonic Pippi * 62b/110 Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord * 63/110 Ike Ike Pippi * 64/110 Powerful Beam * 65a/110 Geo the Man, Earth Titan * 65b/110 Tearing Packunga, the Greedy * 66/110 Go Go Stag Beetle Crasher * 67/110 Pes, Daring Spirit Knight * 68/110 Biggreen, the Invoked * 69/110 Tricolor Boomerang * 70/110 Command of the Gang Leader * 71/110 Lawall, Lightshield Enforcer * 72/110 Gaga Carina, Spirit of Lightstreams * 73/110 Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom * 74/110 Pure Lion * 75/110 Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian * 76/110 Jetta, Scar Guardian * 77/110 Double Defense * 78/110 Logic Circle * 79/110 Deimos * 80/110 Spell Cebu Barrock * 81/110 Aqua Jet * 82/110 Cebu Sargas Bouzu * 83/110 Deepsea Familiar * 84/110 Orbicular Helmet, the Spherical * 85/110 Murian * 86/110 Hacking Search * 87/110 Crusher Glove, the Pincer * 88/110 Fuuma Zabi Volf * 89/110 Zabi Gliese, Flamethrower Treasure * 90/110 Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse * 91/110 Thunder Katyusha * 92/110 Bone Arm, the Ambusher * 93/110 Darkness Yagijou * 94/110 Killer Kusari-gama * 95/110 Raging Apache Lizard * 96/110 Gil Albireo Dragoon * 97/110 Mach 5 Swan, the Tempestous * 98/110 Heavy Tank, the Incendiary * 99/110 Scratch, the Reckless * 100/110 Fist Ace, the Meteoric * 101/110 Gil Luyten, Green Steel Claw * 102/110 Crunch Destroy * 103/110 Geo Deneb, Gluttonous Faerie * 104/110 Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force * 105/110 Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor * 106/110 Seven Star Ladybug * 107/110 Alpaca Hammer, Root of the Lotus * 108/110 Geo Coffee Kid * 109/110 Jasmine, Mist Faerie * 110/110 Geo Bronze Magic Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs